You have mail!
by cab4five
Summary: When is a mailman not a mailman? Perhaps when he is unintentionally doubling as Cupid's assistant? Can a mix up with the mail for apartments 11E and 11F, lead to more? A Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry fan fiction.


You have mail!

Summary: When is a mailman not a mailman? Perhaps when he is unintentionally doubling as Cupid's assistant? Can a mix up with the mail for apartments 11E and 11F, lead to more? A Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry fan fiction.

AU: - humour/ romance, T- rating complete

I own nothing but the plot and OC's all named brand products belong to their rightful owners.

Just a silly little bit of nonsense that came to me but I hope you enjoy it anyway and it makes you smile,

cab4five

** _For our fandom's favourite drummer, still missing you_

 _Our thoughts are as always with your loved ones._ **

 _November:_

On an inclement Thursday in late November, Finn Hudson was annoyed that the damn elevator in his apartment block at 2015 Gordon Street was out of order again. He really liked living here overlooking central park in New York City, and was thankful to be home finally and looking forward to a week off from his hectic job as a photographer for the word renowned 'National Geographic Magazine'. Nevertheless, after a whirlwind time away, sleeping in various hotel beds, and after jamming his giant body in an economy plane seat for 23 or so hours, the last thing he wanted to do was lug his luggage up the stairs…

'Cause for the past three months, he had been down under in Australia with his writer buddy Sam Evans, documenting some new discoveries of dinosaurs in outback Queensland. Apparently, the University of Queensland had been on a dig looking for ancient watercourses or something, when they stumbled across the remains of what they now know as being from an _**iguanodot**_ _-_ _ **Muttaburrasaurus**_ and other bones from an _**ankylosaur-Minmi**_.

Finn had been blown away by the discoveries, and happily sat under the hot Australian sun taking as many photo's as he was able. Working gleefully and lost in his childhood memories and the fascination, he had for the giant creatures that once roamed the earth.

His editor had also decided that while they were in Australia they could also work with the other couple of other state museums (namely Western Australia and New South Wales) and do a piece on the other sites in the country, and Will Schuester being ... well, Will Schuester made it happen. He had apparently called in favours from his friends at said Universities and Museums, to allow his guys' to tag along on their digs. Finn and Sam were stoked, as they would get to go to Broome in Western Australia and see dinosaur footprints at a place called Cable Beach and down to New South Wales and see, some opalised leg bones of _**hypsilophodontid**_ _**dinosaur**_. They had also found what appeared to be opalised remains of prehistoric marine creatures, like _ **plesiosaurs**_.

Sam was a cool dude, the same age as Finn, and from California, he was the stereo- typical bleached blonde surfer dude. Finn was from Galveston in Texas, the Glen Campbell song of the same name always made him a bit emotional, he and Sam differed in that sense as, Sam was all about ' _Livin' in the moment'_ and didn't hold with sentimentality or feelings.

Another way the guys' were different, was Sam was a ladies man and any time he wasn't writing his articles for the magazine he was out at the local nightspots in whichever place they were, chatting up the ladies. Even the customs officer at JFK this last trip wasn't safe; he had been going on about the tiny brunette, whom he reckons would be a sexy hellcat, between the sheets, if she had more boobage. Finn was never interested in just random hook-ups; he was looking for the real deal, and after his last couple of relationships ended badly, due to the girls, deciding that as he was away too much they would find 'company' elsewhere. He would then come home to an empty house devoid of quite a few of his possessions.

He said as much to Sam, but grinned to himself that as long as his mouth could fit over said woman's boob, then that was all good, 'cause really more than a mouthful is a waste anyway. His mouth wasn't as big as Sam's but Finn did have large hands … and the fact that Finn stood at an impressive 192cm's in his bare feet the rest of him was in perfect proportion.

However, as much as he enjoyed the sexy times with a lady, he was always more interested in personality and what was inside a girl's heart, though if he was being totally honest… he was also quite partial to a nice firm butt, long toned legs and (if they were encased in tight yoga type pants then all the better), big brown eyes, with brunettes being his favoured type.

Anyway today he was going to forget all about girls and planes and cameras, and just go up to his nice apartment, have a shower, call for some takeout and catch up on the recorded TV shows, thinking he should have at least eight episodes of glee waiting. Glee was his latest favourite show, his brother Kurt put him on to it the last time he was home from London, going so far as to say the characters in the fictional William McKinley high school in small town USA reminded him of their own school years. Finn had to agree and from the first episode he had, had a thing for the tiny brunette star of the glee club and wondered why the QB didn't grow some balls and get with her instead of the bitchy cheerleader.

He digs his keys from his pocket and unlocks his mailbox, wondering why he had so much. Then after sorting the unwanted crap from his pile, he noticed that there were again letters for an R Berry in apt 11E. He has never seen his neighbour and wonders what they are like. Shrugging his broad shoulders, he reposts the letters in the correct box. Then gathers his own bundle, which in the end was only half a dozen or so. Trudged up the three flights of stairs hefting his suitcase and backpack as well as his padded camera bag, curiously glancing at the door to 11E, as he unlocks the door to his own 11F and forgets about anything that isn't a hot shower, take out pizza, cold beer or his sofa.

xxxxx

Rachel Berry huffed as she shook her bright pink umbrella removing as many raindrops off it as she could before walking into the foyer of her apartment building at 2015 Gordon St NYC, on a showery Thursday towards the end of November and trying not to slip on the wet floor. Noticing the sign on the elevator declaring it to be out of order again, sighing dramatically and wondering, why her and her fellow tenants paid for a super/ maintenance man to fix things when the damn elevator only worked every other week. Then she thought about it and decided that the apartment building's close proximity to the subway and public transport, that carried her to her job at JFK airport as a customs officer. Made up for the badly maintained amenities and saved her the major hassle of trying to find parking for a car. In addition, the exercise of walking up the couple of flights of stairs, helped keep her petite body fit.

Rachel unlocked her mailbox with the very clear and decipherable 11E stuck on the outside, gathered up the bundle of mail and various advertising pamphlets. Taking a few minutes to sort through it all and deposit the unwanted stuff in the recycle bin. Then frowning as she again puts the envelopes addressed to an, F Hudson Apt 11F, into the correct box. She was getting a bit tired of doing this everyday, though she must admit sometimes the handwriting was not very clear or in today's case, a teensy bit water damaged, so she understood the mail carriers confusion. She didn't even know this F Hudson person, and even though they lived across the hall from her, she never saw any sign of life from Apt 11F, wondering idly if they were a shift worker of some sort.

Thankful, to finally be home Rachel jumped into the shower, after digging through her deep freeze searching for the vegetarian lasagne she knew was there and putting it in the oven. She then remembered the lonely bottle of wine, in the pantry, looking for some company and putting it in the fridge to cool for a while. Rachel was always very appreciative that her building had a good hot water system (another bonus point) the strong pressure and temperature, of the water soon relaxed her achy muscles (from bending over traveller's luggage and checking for the many weird and wonderful things people try to bring into the USA. Rachel and her colleagues have over the years, found all manner of things. The cutest thing though was a shoebox, that by the time it passed by Rachel's counter was full of cute fluffy yellow ducklings. (They were eventually rehomed at a farmyard owned by a fellow worker after being checked out by a veterinarian). However, she wished she could have found something in the baggage of a tall big-mouthed blonde guy today, as his unappreciated comments and lewd suggestions really put her off, but he was obviously a seasoned traveller and knew how the system worked.

Sighing as she continues with her shower, her favourite vanilla body wash, soothing her and calming her senses, Rachel washes her hair finishing off with a deep conditioning she turns off the water and climbs out grabbing both her soft fluffy bathrobe and hair towel. Deciding to just don her sleep shirt and some panties, she slips her tiny feet into her fluffy duck shaped slippers and makes her way to the kitchen, putting together a small Greek salad, and pouring a large glass of wine. Then settling down on her squishy sofa to watch the latest episode of glee, hoping that the cute quarterback can finally tell his co-captain crush that he is still in love with her and break-up with his nasty cheerleader girlfriend, before their junior prom.

xxxxx

 _Mid December:_

At this time of year, it is understandable that the mailman might make a few mistakes with his deliveries but the one who delivered to 2015 Gordon Street, NYC was either so overworked he or she didn't have time to read the address properly, or just didn't care. Because everyday leading up to Christmas (well it was everyday, not just at Christmas time) the mail for Apt 11F, was continually being deposited in the wrong box, and this time small parcels accompanied it. Rachel Berry was running out of post it notes, leaving messages in 11F's mailbox.

' _Dear 11F_ _your mailbox is too full and apparently the mailman has decided that 11E is the same as 11F, and has been leaving your mail for_ _me_ _to collect (This is not the first time either I might add). So I have had to take responsibility for collecting_ _ALL_ _the numerous parcels and items delivered to my door that are addressed to you F Hudson' I knocked on your door this afternoon, but obviously you were not home, Merry Christmas, regards R_ _Berry, Apt 11E_.

When 11F's box was too full to take anymore, the mailman would just leave thm outside Rachel's door. One day though she had had more than enough when she tripped over a very large box with international post markings, addressed to F Hudson.

Groaning with the effort, she pushed it across the hallway and rapped her knuckles quite heavily against the door of 11F, before racing back across the hall to her apartment and collecting the rather large basket of mail and waiting at 11F's door. Knocking again, as well as pressing the doorbell. After five minutes of continual ringing and knocking, Rachel gave up, and returned to her apartment, slamming her door in exasperation and rushing to answer her ringing phone. However, she decided to be a good neighbour and keep a lookout every few minutes through her spy hole in the door just to make sure no one else walked off with her neighbour's mail.

Finn caught the elevator in his building just as it was closing nodding to the couple of fellow lift goers, and passing on his seasonal greetings. Thankful when the lift reached his floor, but cursing himself out loud for not checking his mailbox.

"Damn it, oh well I'll do it later, I wonder if the parcel from Kurt has arrived yet?"

Just as he turns the corner of the hallway, he hears a door slam. A beaming grin covers his face, and his pace quickens. However, the closer he gets, his smile turns to a puzzled one, when he sees not only the box he was expecting but also stacked on top of it a large white wicker basket filled to the brim with envelopes and small parcels. Finn digs in his pocket for his keys and quickly unlocking his door opens it wide enough to push the box through with his booted foot, rubbing a large hand over the back of his neck wondering where the basket and all the other mail came from.

Just as Rachel hangs up the call from her Daddies' in Cape Cod, she remembers her neighbours mail and quickly looks through the spy hole nearly falling over at the sight of the very tall broad body that is at that very moment pushing through his front door the big box. Rachel thinks that even from the back and in a thick coat, the messy haired man looks extremely sexy.

She chides herself for thinking that, as she knows nothing about him except his name is F Hudson, she spends some time running every man's name starting with F she can think of, but not really coming up with anything, as he looks too young to be a Francis or a Fredrick. Unable to spend anymore time thinking about it as she was working the night shift as a relief for a co-worker and had to get ready to leave.

Racing out her front door and slamming it in her haste to make it downstairs to catch the bus, 10 minutes later. Rachel forgets about her neighbour, and thinks about what her shift is likely to be like, with travellers from all over coming and going through JFK and she giggles a little at the excuses she is likely to hear.

Just as Finn is about to open his door, he looks through his peephole, planning to thank his friendly neighbour for collecting his mail. He spots a tiny woman with long dark hair, racing out of 11E and thinks that must be R Berry from 11E that has been so kind. He then realises she must be on her way out, so making sure he has his door keys follows her down to the lobby and to the bank of mail boxes. But being the giant goofball he is he drops his keys, and as he bends down to pick them up, the elevator door opens and he gets a quick glimpse of the stunningly beautiful woman who blushes the prettiest shade of pink the second their eyes mesh. The doors then snap shut leaving Finn standing there looking like a complete doofus with a weird look on his face. Knowing there was nothing he could do at that point in time, Finn turns to the mail boxes and unlocks his, sorting through and seeing a couple of letters addressed to _'Miss Rachel Berry Apt 11E_ '. He connects what Rachel said in her note about the mailman thinking 11E and 11F were close enough to get confused over, so he makes his way back up to his place and once inside finds some note paper and a pen, sits down at his tiny dining table and composes a thankyou note. Sighing sappily every time he says her name

' _Dear R Berry,_

 _Firstly, can I say thankyou for your kindness in collecting my mail and I apologize for the continual annoyance it must have caused you. I realise you are busy, but as my work takes me away from NYC for sometimes months at a time, sometimes on very short notice, and as I have no one close by to collect said mail… you see I am single and live alone._

 _However, I truly appreciate your kindness and would like to personally thankyou, so maybe if you are free at some point in the future, you would allow me to buy you a cup of coffee or what ever your preferred drink is, providing your boyfriend will not mind. I hope to meet you face to face very soon._

 _Regards Finn Hudson 11F'_

 _Thankyou again_

 _'Ps, I found in my mailbox today a couple of letters addressed to you and rather than repost them I will put them in your pretty basket and return them all to you at the same time, Merry Christmas._

Finn then folds the letter in half, going into the hallway and sliding it under the front door to 11E.

He then remembers the parcel from his brother that arrived, so for 30 minutes or so Finn is like a little kid at Christmas sorting through the box that is filled with a new selection of Kurt's own design clothing. A photo album filled with recent pictures of him and his husband Blaine and their three-year-old twins, Chase and Fleur, and some of their parents and the kids the last time they caught up. As well as some scenery, from their Paddington flat that overlooks Hyde Park. Also to Finn's great enjoyment, some of his favourite foods, branston pickle, HP sauce, marmite, golden syrup, earl grey tea and Yorkshire pudding mix as well as Bassett's liquorice allsorts and jelly babies. He picks a small packet of allsorts out, and digs around in his junk drawer for a bit of wrapping paper, putting the parcel in the basket with the few letters to give to Rachel, hoping she likes liquorice and doesn't think he is being too forward.

xxxxx

Rachel arrives home late the next morning ready for a nice shower and a long sleep, the airport was chaos last night due to some bad weather that held up planes landing. Which meant that for hours there was nothing much to do, and then as the planes were allowed to land one after the other the last few hours were just crazy.

Wearily unlocking her door, Rachel spots a folded up sheet of paper on her threshold, and bends down to pick it up. Locking her door behind her, she reads the page covered in an untidy but cute hand.

' _Dear R Berry…'_

As she reads, Rachel's heart is doing flip-flops in her chest, as she repeats the word Finn repeatedly in her head. A soft smile covering her face at the grateful way he is thanking her for collecting his mail and the offer of a coffee, she smiles widely at the line, _you see I am single and live alone._ She wonders if he wrote that as a hint or just wants to let her know that he wouldn't be bothering her with his mail if he lived with someone.

"Well Rachel Berry I think it is high time you introduced yourself to Mr Finn Hudson and what a perfect excuse than redelivering today's mail and taking over a plate of your famous festive shaped sugar cookies. I mean you do need to collect your basket and mail…"

Smiling to herself Rachel rushes into her kitchen to make up a plate of cookies taking extra care to display them in a perfect three layered tree shape before carefully wrapping a sheet of cling film over the lot then racing into her bedroom to neaten her appearance. Looking at her self in her bathroom mirror as she brushes out her long hair and redoes her lip-gloss, she pulls a t-shirt with a picture of a cat sitting on a mushroom over the top of her black yoga pants, when her inner voice starts on about her moving too fast. She scoffs and answers herself

"What? A girl needs to look respectable at all times especially when meeting her cute sexy neighbour"

10 minutes later Rachel has collected the pile of today's mail as well as the plate of cookies, making sure her keys are on the lanyard hanging dorkily around her neck. "What? Yoga pants don't have pockets…"

xxxxx

Finn has just climbed out of the shower, half dressed in only a pair of sweat pants sitting low on his hips, when he hears a timid knocking on his front door, hoping it is his pretty neighbour, he walks quickly across his living room and opens the door…

"Hi"

"Hi… shit your beautiful…" blushing as red as an over ripe tomato Finn tries again,

"Um sorry, please won't you come in" Finn is feeling like the biggest idiot in the world for his badly timed attack of word vomit, not that he is telling a lie but is it really polite to say stuff like that the very first time you meet a woman?

Tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear Rachel bites her bottom lip and nods her thanks, giggling nervously and thinking the front view of Mr Finn Hudson is even better than she was expecting.

"Um thankyou… I'm, um… Rachel Berry... and these are for you," she says as she thrusts the plate into his hands, melting inside at her close proximity to his half naked, toned body … What? It's not her fault her eyes are locked on his broad, dark hair covered chest, it is just he is so tall… _'Yeah right Rachel you stick with that story honey'_. Rachel slowly drags her big brown eyes up past his beautiful pecs and his perfect nipples, resisting the urge to reach out and run her tiny fingers through the hair and over said nipples before sucking on them. Her eyes are drawn then to his right bicep where a sexy as hell tribal armband tattoo is wrapped around it. Slowly she drags her eyes back up his body, the column of his throat smiling as his Adam's apple bobs with every swallow. Finally, after an age she reaches his face, and melts inside at the cute dimples, in his cheeks and line of freckles atop his straight nose. The last stop on the tour of Finn Hudson are the soft amber eyes that are sparkling with interest and something more. That are intently watching her, with what she hopes is the same level of interest and dare she say desire?

xxxxx

Finn spends a few minutes or days…, oh who cares he could spend the rest of forever looking at the tiny brown eyed brunette goddess in front of him…

"Hi, Yeah I'm um… Finn" he nervously rubs one hand over his neck and down his chest, suddenly realising he is half-naked, his face heats up and his ears turn red with embarrassment… "Um please don't go anywhere I... just ... um need to um… thrusting the plate back at his visitor he jerks a thumb over his shoulder as he races off towards his bedroom, returning a few minutes later with a University of Galveston Sports Dept T-shirt sadly covering his studly body.

Well sadly in Rachel's opinion anyway, she walks over to his dining table and places the plate and bundle of letters down then turns around to find Finn just staring at her licking his lips.

"Um Finn? I wanted to thank you for your nice note and also for collecting today's mail, and also that I would love to get a coffee with you anytime you wish, as I am also single so have no one to be concerned with who I might partake of said coffee with…" Rachel gushes out in a fast paced ramble, paying attention at once to the twinkle in Finn's amber orbs, and the crooked side smile that shows up his sexy dimple to absolute perfection.

"Great, that's just great Rach; I am so pleased you are single… I mean so am I so maybe we can get to know each other? Starting now, please have a seat on the sofa.

Finn clears his throat deeply and she notices him discreetly adjust his pants as he joins her on the other side of the sofa.

Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry spend a very enjoyable evening getting to know each other over a pot of Earl grey tea and Rachel's sugar cookies.

From that day forward they didn't care if the mailman made a mistake with his deliveries as the mail was now being delivered to 1129 Lovemail Loop, NYC, and addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Finn and Rachel Hudson and as they say the rest is history...

xxxxx

At the retirement, party for Eros Tachydromeio the 40-year veteran of the NYC mail delivery dept, he was asked if he had had any funny stories to tell.

With a twinkle in his eye, Eros softly tells about the young couple he unintentionally helped get together simply by delivering their mail to each other's mailboxes because 11E is very similar to 11F. He had always blamed his bad eyesight. However, deep down he knew it was his chosen path to bring the young couple whom he had decided were soul mates together, and as he left the party… A pair of white wings suddenly sprouted from his back and a bow and arrow appeared in his now young hands, his body draped in a loincloth and white toga, a beaming bright smile formed on his cherubic face as he floated skyward, happy his task was finally done.

The End

A/N: The Dinosaur find sites are actually real places and can be found on the internet just ask Mr. Google if you want to know more.

If I have the Greek translation of Cupid's Mail (Our Mailman's name in the story) wrong please let me know

I hope this made you all smile and that you always believe in the tether. Thanks for taking the time to read my little bit of nonsense. I am starting work on another story set in Australia so I hope you keep a look out for that, take care till next time.

Cab4five


End file.
